This invention relates to data transmission systems in which intelligence is conveyed in a pulsed form, such as pulse code modulation (PCM), and especially to the use of such systems in automatic telecommunication exchange systems.
Data transmission systems are known, e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,141, in which a binary code group is translated for data transmission into a ternary code group, with the reverse translation performed at the receiving end. Each code element of the ternary combination has three possible values, 0, + and -, and in the above-mentioned Patent, the code group as transmitted has a smaller number of elements than does the binary code group to which it corresponds.